The Beginning
by future-writer
Summary: This story won't always be G. The Marauders meet and Lily Evans fall head over heels for James Potter, but James has his eyes on another girl. Please R/R


Disclaimer: Lily, the Marauders and other familiar Harry Potter Characters are not mine even though I wish that they were. The plot line is mine along with Jeanie Wick, her friends, and other characters that you don't recognize.  
  
Author's Note: I re-wrote this chapter and added more detail on a request from a friend. Hope you like it. Please R/R  
  
Chapter 1 Into Diagon Alley Alone  
  
Lily had been excited to go to Hogwarts at first, but as the days until she left for Hogwarts became fewer she became nervous. "What if the people at Hogwarts don't like me because I'm not from a magical family?" she had often asked her mother.  
  
The day finally came to go and get her supplies from Diagon Alley. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had sent her detailed instructions on how to get into Diagon Alley along with her acceptance letter.  
  
"Come on Lily! Mother's waiting for you in the car! Hurry up or Mother's going to leave you behind, and I would've left without you already, Freak!" Lily's older sister Petunia yelled up the stairs. Lily had become accustomed to the tormenting from her sister. She had almost forgotten in her haste that Petunia had to get supplies for her school too and her mother wouldn't be coming into Diagon Alley with her.  
  
"Alright then Petunia, I'm on my way down right now," said Lily as she was coming down the stairs. Being smaller and faster than her older sister Lily ran down the remainder of the stairs and out the door calling behind her, "Hurry up Petunia. Mother's waiting in the car and she's about to leave you behind!" Lily knew what the result of this would be so she ducked under the flying arm of her sister and ran out to the car knowing that if she got to the car she would be safe.  
  
"Will you girls stop fighting and get into the car already? We're going to be late for your appointment with the Headmaster of Alexander's School for Girls. Petunia, you leave your sister alone this second!" The frantic mother of Lily and Petunia yelled from the car.  
  
The rest of the drive was uneventful. Lily was dropped of at the place indicated by Dumbledore's map and she made her way to Diagon Alley. Once inside Lily couldn't stop looking into the windows of various shops. She eventually spotted some girls that looked just about her age and decided to introduce herself.  
  
"Hello! My name is Lily Evans and I'm going to be a first year at Hogwarts and I was just wondering if we could maybe be friends," Lily said uncertain if the girls had even heard her.  
  
One of the girls turned around and said, "Hello to you too. I'm Jeanie Wick and I'm sure that you will hear about me quite a bit when we get to Hogwarts since I plan on being the top student inn our year. I can tell by your clothes that you are a muggle born. So, no, we cannot be friends." Without another word the girl who had introduced herself as Jeanie Wick turned back around.  
  
Turning away sadly Lily decided that this was going to be a long year. Looking up she saw a girl waving at her to come over. Lily walked over to the girl and was introduced immediately. "Hello, I'm Amanda Blooming. You don't want to get involved with those girls over there. They're what are called pureblooded in the wizarding world. I wouldn't be surprised if they got put into Slytherin."  
  
"Hello Amanda, I'm Lily Evans and I'm going to be a first year at Hogwarts." Lily said, feeling that the year might not be so bad after all.  
  
They went to Gringotts to withdraw money from their accounts first. When they got to Lily's vault Amanda couldn't help but gape at the large amounts of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. "My gosh Lily, You didn't tell me that you were rich. I mean my family's fairly wealthy but we don't have a single Knut compared to you," Amanda said somewhat loudly.  
  
Lily was blushing furiously because she hadn't expected her mother to deposit this much money into her account. She couldn't help but wonder how many pounds this lot had cost her mother. Petunia might just be a bit disappointed when she went to make a withdrawal from their mother's account. "It's not really that much is it?" she asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer from her friend.  
  
"Are you kidding Lily? You're probably going to be one of the richest people at Hogwarts Lily," Amanda said full of awe.  
  
The girls visited Amanda's vault next and Lily had to admit that Amanda had quite a bit of money herself.  
  
The girls left Gringotts and decided to get their wands next. Ollivanders was suggested to them many times when they asked for the best place to get a wand from.  
  
They found Ollivanders soon enough and went inside. When they entered they were greeted by shelf upon shelf of long slim boxes. They had been in for no more than a couple minutes when a voice from right over their shoulders said, "Good afternoon ladies. How may I be helping you today?"  
  
The girls spun around to find themselves face to face with a middle-aged man who was no doubt Mr. Ollivander. "Good afternoon to you as well sir. I am Amanda Blooming and this is my friend Lily Evans. We're here to purchase wands for our first year at Hogwarts," Amanda stated in a very composed manner. Lily couldn't help but think that Amanda would make a wonderful senator and she would probably be fair and kind to everyone.  
  
"Ah, Blooming I know your parents well. Wonderful witch and wizard if I do say so myself. However the name Evans doesn't ring a bell. Did your parents go to Hogwarts?" Mr. Ollivander asked.  
  
"Oh, my parents aren't a witch and wizard. I don't come from a wizarding family. I believe that I would be called a muggle-born," Lily said almost embarrassed. "Oh never mind that dear. Some of the greatest witches and wizards were and are muggle-born," Mr. Ollivander said selecting a few boxes from the many shelves. "Here, try this Ms. Blooming. Ten and a half inches, Dragon Heart string, and mahogany. Just a wave will do. Amanda had barely lifted the wand when Mr. Ollivander grabbed it out of her hand saying, "No, no! That's not right!" He shoved another one in right away. "Eleven inches, Pheonix feather, and mahogany. Try it."  
  
Amanda waved the wand and a bouquet of roses appeared. "Wonderful! That will be 5 Galleons. Now for your wand Ms. Evans. Try this one. It's ten inches, unicorn hair, and oak. Just a wave will do," Lily waved the wand and Mr. Ollivander's hair caught fire. "Definitely not that one, try this," Lily tried probably about twenty wands when, "Maybe this one. It's ten and a quarter inches long, Dragon heartstring, and willow. Give it a wave Ms. Evans," Lily waved the wand and Mr. Ollivander was lifted off of the ground. "Lovely show dear. That's 7 Galleons," Lily paid for her wand and left the shop with Amanda.  
  
  
  
As the girls walked out a handsome young boy walked in. "Good morning Mr. Ollivander. It's time for me to get my wand at last," the boy said cheerily.  
  
Oh, James! Time for your wand eh? I've just gotten some new wands in. Here, try this. Eleven and a quarter inches, unicorn hair, and oak," this boy obviously knew what he was doing because he hadn't but picked it up when he put it down again.  
  
"Not for me Mr. Ollivander. Why not try a mahogany one? They always come closest," the boy said with great certainty.  
  
Shaking his head Mr. Ollivander said, "You're getting just as good as I am at telling what type of wands people need. Let me see. Yes, here we are," Mr. Ollivander said holding up a box. "Eleven inches, phoenix feather, and mahogany. Especially good for Transfigurations."  
  
"Wonder what will happen. This is mine," the boy said as he waved the wand and a box nearby turned into a dove. The boy paid for the wand and left the shop.  
  
  
  
After going to Ollivanders the girls went to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions, Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary, and they got quills and parchment. Since they had everything essential they decided to get owls. So the girls went to Eeylop's Owl Emporium.  
  
"Good morning ladies. How may I help you on this lovely day?" they sales lady behind the counter asked.  
  
"I'm thinking about getting a snowy owl," said Lily looking around the shop.  
  
"I think that I want to get a Great Horned owl," Amanda said while following the gaze of her friend.  
  
The girls were shown numerous owls of the species that they had selected. They found the owl that they wanted, paid, and left.  
  
The girls spent the remainder of the afternoon outside of Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor trying to come up with names for their new owls. Lily settled on Princella for her snowy owl and Amanda liked Big Mama for her Great Horned owl because her owl reminded her of the owl in The Fox and the Hound. At long last the girls went home.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sirius Black, and this is my friend Remus Lupin. We've decided that you look like a bloody good prankster. Want to be friends?"  
  
"James Potter. Glad to meet you and I'd be honored. I was just about to entertain myself with throwing a dung bomb in your direction, but you introduced yourselves before I got the chance," James said. The boys had caught him slightly off of his guard.  
  
The three boys quickly became the best of friends. Since they all had their supplies already the boys spent the rest of the afternoon scheming up pranks to play on the other houses once they got to Hogwarts. They all had wishes to be in Gryffindor. 


End file.
